


To want

by Kyra_s_Mirror



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_s_Mirror/pseuds/Kyra_s_Mirror
Summary: 48 hours after they were no longer any rules between them, Roy and Riza have a very good morning.





	To want

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying really hard to write something else than smut for this fandom but, um, my brain decided we just weren't. I've never posted smut before because I am never happy with it. It's one area of my english language skills I always find lacking or too descriptive. So, I took a deep breath and just pressed the "post" button and now I'm going to run away really, really far.
> 
> For context, I wrote this thinking something happened either to the frat laws or just...anything really...to allow them to finally get together and it's been 48 hours and they've basically been falling over themselves having sex because I just think once that floodgate opens it's not going to close for a while.

Riza woke with the diffuse sunshine making its way into the room through the white curtains on the window. She knew right away she wasn’t in her own bed on account of being naked, the comforter being the wrong fabric and a warm body laying against her with an arm draped around her in a sleepy embrace but it still took her a moment to remember where she was. Waking up in someone else’s bed was a novelty after all.  
His soft, even breathing told her Roy was still asleep but she failed to fully suppress the need to yawn and stretch that came over her and, a few seconds later, she heard him yawn before he uttered a half-asleep “Good morning”, his thumb starting a slow back and forth motion on the skin just below her breast. She smiled as she answered her own “Good morning”, thinking of how easily she could get used to this.  
Her quiet contemplation was cut short when she felt him move, his arm leaving her side to brush aside the hair from her neck before he gently laid a kiss there. She quickly realised that even after last night and despite the delicious ache in her thighs, she was still easily wound up, like her body was trying to catch up on all the years they hadn’t been able to enjoy each other.  
She gave an appreciative sound at the touch and maybe that was what emboldened him to keep going. He started peppering her neck with light kisses, while his hand came back down her side, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. He put it back in its original position and his fingers started gently teasing the skin along the underside of her breast. She felt his breath on her ear as he repeated the motion a while longer and her nipples started hardening in desire. She shivered when he grabbed the lobe of her ear in his mouth and sucked on it gently and, seconds later, hummed softly when he finally cupped her breast in his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her nipple.  
“Roy, what are you doing?” she asked with a smile.  
He let go of her ear, trailed the tip of his nose halfway down her neck and left another kiss there before he answered.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
His hand was still fondling her breast and he punctuated his question by grazing lightly the spot where her neck met her shoulder.  
She made a happy sound in her throat.   
“God, no.”  
She felt him smile against her neck before he pursued his ministrations. He slid his other arm under her, allowing him to use his other hand to offer the same treatment to her breast that he had lavished unto the first one. His free hand roamed her body, caressing her belly, her hip, down her leg and passing dangerously close to her center on the trail back up the inside of her thigh. He lifted his hand back up to tease her nipple, pinching and rolling it in a way that reminded her of how observant and a quick study he was.

She was ready and impatient when he finally slid his hand down into her sex, exploring her folds clumsily. She sighed happily at finally getting some stimulation where she wanted it most, shifting her hip and opening her legs as best she could in the awkward position, and he bit gently at her shoulder as he explored her center.  
“God, Riza, you’re so wet.”  
She laughed softly.  
“Well, it’s definitely not making you useless right now.”  
She heard him laugh in turn, low in his chest. It was followed by a few moments of silence as he fumbled around.  
“...Help me out?”, an admission.  
She smiled before taking charge of the situation, giving him directions. It wasn’t long before he caught on and his movements became more assured.  
Yes, a very quick study, she thought, as his fingers drew circles around her entrance then up around her engorged clitoris, alternating between the two and never staying in one place long enough to allow her over the edge. He kept up his slow movement until she shook and gasped softly everytime he circled her clitoris, her hand grasping the arm that rested across her body tightly.  
“Roy…” She gasped as he circled upward and then blushed as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and realised he was simply looking at her with an hungry look in his eyes while he slowly unravelled her with his fingers.  
It took her a few more circles and a few more sounds before she managed to speak again.  
“I need….” the rest of her sentence was cut short as he slid two fingers past her entrance, stealing the breath away from her.  
“Here?” he asked, his voice sounding low and rough, like he was the one who had been breathing hard.  
“Deeper” she breathed then moaned and arched her back as he slid over her sensitive spot. Slowly, he mapped out the area, making her gasp and croon, her body getting more and more tense. He slipped his hand out and she made a sound of complaint at the loss. Ignoring her complaint he shuffled his body closer to hers. He peppered a few more kisses along her jaw lifting his hand to her breast, teasing the nipple again and leaving it slightly damp before slipping it back between her legs. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open at the pleasure. He circled her clitoris once then slid inside her to tease her sweet spot before coming back out and repeating the motion.  
She felt the tension in the pit of her stomach coil tighter and tighter with each passage.  
“Roy” she breathed, thready and urgent, before it snapped and she shook with the force of her orgasm. He kept his movement inside her as she rode it, panting as her body trembled.  
He only stopped when her orgasm subsided, bringing his fingers to his mouth to clean them off. She watched him with lidded eyes, still trying to catch her breath. When her brain finally kicked in again, she turned halfway on her back and pulled him down into a kiss. She realised two things then: he had a very firm erection pressed against her thigh and even with the very intense orgasm she’d just had, the sudden heat that pooled in her belly told her she was more than ready to help him out with it.  
When they broke the kiss, he looked down at her with a cheeky grin for a second before a look of complete wonderment came over him.

“That was….” he cut himself off and let out a sound between surprise and wondrous laughter.

She turned fully in his arms and decided to wipe the smugness that she could see growing on his face by snaking her hand between them and grabbing hold of his erection. She was rewarded by the groaning sound that escaped him, his eyes half closing at the contact.  
She started trying to rub him to full attention and blushed at her action; in part because of how bold she felt but also because she had no idea what she was doing. She looked up at him, giving him a silent plea. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before slipping his hand down and wrapping it around hers. Slowly, he showed her what he liked and, soon, he hummed deep in his throat and bit his lip in pleasure.  
He let go of her hand then and used his to fondle her breast. Curious, she decided to swipe her thumb across the head. She heard him hiss and he buried his face in her shoulder. Pleased, she repeated the motion a few more times and he reacted by biting gently into her shoulder. She smiled, feeling more self-assured about what she was doing, and kept up her ministrations, but it wasn’t long before she heard him grunt and he stilled her with his hand on her arm. She looked at him questioningly when he lifted his head.  
“Not too much, it gets a little uncomfortable.”  
Her mouth opened in a small “oh” and she opted for simply giving him a few more pumps punctuated with a open mouthed kisses. She felt his hand tangle in her hair and his tongue slipped past her lips in a heated and needy kiss. She stopped her hand halfway through the kiss and moved it to his chest, feeling the vibration of the disappointing sound that came from his throat. He broke the kiss and looked at her a little breathless but didn’t resist when she pushed him unto his back. She took advantage of his confusion to straddle his thighs and grab a prophylactic from the nightstand. She sat up, effectively removing the comforter from the bed, and set to open the wrapping while Roy looked at her with a wolfish grin, his hands caressing her thighs. She discarded the wrapper and unrolled the prophylactic on his erection before lifting her hips and lowering them again, taking him inside her in one swift motion, gasping.  
He groaned loudly at the rougher treatment but his breathing quickened and she felt his heartbeat follow suit as she spread her hands on his chest. She stayed still a moment, letting herself get used to the feel of him, before she started to move, grinding against him and using her hand as gentle leverage. From her vantage point, she watched him. His face was flushed, his half-lidded eyes roamed her body and his mouth was slightly open as he exhaled in time with her hips. A new wave of pleasure coursed through her and settled deep in her belly at the realisation that she was doing this to him. She kept them at a slow pace, enjoying the way he felt inside her in this new position, but he had other ideas. She felt him move his legs beneath her and, soon, he used them to move his hips in time with hers. She moaned loudly, arching her back as the slight change in position made him rub against her center relentlessly.

He grabbed hold of her left hand while his right started roaming her belly and hips in an open-handed caress. She glanced at him through her eyelashes and tightened her hold on his hand while giving her own caress to his arm. They continued like this for a while, filling the air with soft moans and sighs. His hand slid up to cup her breast and he gave it the same open-hand caress, rubbing it against her erect nipple and then pressed his palm on the skin between her breasts, putting some weight and forcing her to arch her back again. He then slid it down between them and teased her clitoris. The sudden stimulation made her dig her nails into his arm and she felt herself tighten around him as her pleasure build up inside her. He groaned again and both his hands left their positions to grasp her tightly on her rear. She gasped as he used his strength to grind her roughly against him, pushing himself hard and deep inside her at a growing pace. She started panting hard at each stroke, the tension at her core growing tighter and tighter. She could hear his sharp exhales and, every so often, pleasured grunts as she cinched around him. She grasped his arms as she felt herself near the edge and let out a loud gasp that turned into a throaty moan as her orgasm ripped through her. He groaned as she pulsed around him but kept going, his face tensing up with his incoming orgasm. She was still riding the waves of her pleasure when he twitched inside her and came with a cut-off gasp, holding her hips tightly against him.

Riza took a moment to catch her breath, enjoying the languid touch of his hands as he did the same. She slid off him with a huffing sound when she finally came down from her high and he shuddered at her action, wrapping her shoulders with his arm as she snuggled up to him for warmth. She spread her hand on top of the one he had splayed over his heart and smiled, burying half her face in his side. Half-lidded eyes turned to hers, a small smile blooming at the corner of his mouth.  
“You look pretty happy with yourself, there.”  
Her smile grew for a second.  
“You looked a little...overwhelmed there, at the end.”  
He shifted, turning to face her, rearranging their limbs in the process. His hand tangled in her hair and drew her into a kiss.  
“You were really hot.”  
He kissed her again.  
“I mean, you’re always hot, but so far, I’d been the one taking charge. Having the whole situation turned around was new and I found it really hot.”  
She felt herself blush, heat rushing all the way to her ears as he drew her into another kiss, nibbling gently at her bottom lip.  
He hummed.  
“I should explain that better.”  
Another kiss.  
“You were definitely a willing participant last night and the night before that and...yesterday afternoon…” She smiled, yesterday afternoon had been a nice, unexpected, development.  
“...and, well, you weren’t hating it…”  
She snorted at that and he gave a brief, slightly smug grin.  
“...but....” She could see his eyes soften as they shifted somewhere down her neck, his hand trailing down to her shoulder. “...being shown you want…” He smiled then, a bit pleased but also a bit embarrassed, and she knows him well enough to know he’d never been comfortable with sounding like a sap. She, on the other hand, loved the rare moments when she got to see this side of him. She leaned forward, just short of kissing him.  
“I would have pulled my gun if it had been otherwise.”  
A fond look made its way on his face.  
“Of course.”  
She grinned at him and kissed him slow and warm. The delivery had been... _sweet_ …and she liked that he wanted her to be more than just a participant in this. He sighed into the kiss, and she felt his hand tangle in her hair again before he parted reluctantly and gave her a thoughtful hum.  
“Shower?”  
She lifted her head on her hand and looked at him playfully.  
“To clean?”  
He chuckled at that.  
“...I don’t promise anything.”


End file.
